justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Playlists
}} The are a list of routines with a specific theme or relation that can be found in the franchise. The player can also made their playlists as part of Just Sweat since . The debuted in in the entire franchise, but in for the main series. Animals * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. Party * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. Funny * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. Vacation * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. Pop! Pop! *A (DEP) means that the song only appears in the playlist if it is downloaded, unless the player is playing from a PlayStation 3. *A (P) means that the song only appears in the PAL version of the game. *A (BBE) means that the song only appears in the Best Buy Edition version of the game. *A (XN) means that the song only appears in the Xbox version of the game for all regions or in the NTSC Wii and PlayStation 3 versions. *A * means that the song is covered. The original artist is shown in brackets in the Artist column. Rock Party R&B Vibes Electro Sounds Just 80's Oldies but goldies Fancy Dress Ball Around the World Extreme Sweat Attack Duets Dance Crew For All Silly Songs * A "#" indicated that the song can be played in different languages. Tween - Girls Tween - Boys Young Movies * A "#" indicated that the song can be played in different languages. Easiest Songs * A "#" indicated that the song can be played in different languages. Hardest Songs Animals * A "#" indicated that the song can be played in different languages. Shake!! Pop! Pop! Rock Party R&B Vibes Electro Sounds Just 80's Oldies but goldies Fancy Dress Ball *"©" indicates this playlist constantly receives changes. *"(T)" indicates this playlist only existed for a short period of time. Recommended For You © Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, ABBA Passport In A Playlist Easy Peasy Party Your First Song Fitness Latin Corner Hall Of Fame Extreme Kids Corner All Songs A-E All Songs F-J All Songs K-R All Songs S-Z Just Dance Billboard! (T) Declare True Love! (T) 500 Songs! (T) All About That Bass! (T) Summer Vibes (T) World Music Day (T) Crazy Carnival (T) Bohemian Rhapsody The Movie (T) Goaaal!!! (T) A Night at the Movies (T) 1001 Nights Of Dances (T) Old But Gold 80's (T) Emotion in Montions (T) Sun, Sand, and Sea (T) Beastly Beat (T) Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa (T) Beats from the Far East (T) Thirills and Chills (T) Celebrate New Year! (T) Celebrate Carnival! (T) Celebrate Fasion Week! (T) Workout With Style (T) Love Songs (T) Halloween Songs (T) Easy Peasy Party 80s Duet Fitness Hall Of Fame Solo Urban Recommed For You Around the World Beastly Beats Begining to Just Dance World Cup Bohemian Rhapsody The Movie Cap It Off Cowboy, Baby! Dance into the 2000s Declare Your Love! Disney Hits! Electro Beats Extreme Moves High Voltage Girl Power! Kawaii Latin Flavor Put A Lid On It Royality Cool Simple Dance Summer Vibes! The 2010s Were Banging The Epic 80s The Poppin 90s With Great Power... Work Work Trivia Gallery Videos Site Nagivation